MINE
by PrimesSPARROW
Summary: Barricade must prove to Optimus Prime he cares in spite of all the Autobot leader has lost being on Earth. ONE SHOT ONLY


Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers

Summary: Barricade must prove to Optimus Prime he cares in spite of all the Autobot leader has lost being on Earth. ONE SHOT ONLY

Optimus/Barricade Note my slash is only sparkmerges don't like don't read

Title: MINE

Chapter 1

If there was one thing Barricade knew, it was what he wanted; and right now he wanted Optimus Prime. If he followed Megatron's orders that would be to find, cripple and offline his brother; but no Barricade had other ideas for the Prime. Starscream had located Optimus, and gave the location to Barricade taking off. But what Barricade didn't know was Starscream had sent several missiles to weaken Optimus, Barricade arrived to find Optimus choking on his own Energon.

Optimus was on his stomach, when he felt himself being turned over onto his back. He glared at Barricade as he tried to transform his arm into a blaster, but he quickly found his strength was leaving him. He stared at Barricade knowing what would come next, he thought about his men, NEST, Sam and Mikaela as he bravely faced death.

"Just get it over with, Barricade..." Optimus snarled.

Barricade smirked.

"What is it that you think I am going to do to you, Prime?" Barricade asked, as he roughly picked up Optimus.

Silence...

Optimus was confused; he didn't understand what the Shock Trooper was doing. He walked into a secluded area away from prying eyes, both human and Cybertronian. Then he understood he didn't want any other Autobots to arrive to stop him from assassinating him. He realized Barricade would not be granting him a quick merciful. He intended to be harsh and merciless, just like his pit spawned brother did in the forest battle when he protected Sam.

However what really confused him was, when Barricade walked deeper into a wooded area concealing them deeper. Barricade gently placed Optimus on the ground; Barricade got a funnel and went to feed Optimus by his port.

"NO..." Was all Optimus said.

"You need to feed; you've lost a lot of energon, which is making you low on energy." Barricade remarked.

Silence...

"Why would you bother to feed me, especially if you're going to torture and offline me?" Optimus asked. "If you going to do all that I would just assume skip the painful and embarrassing port feeding." Optimus replied. "At least grant me that small mercy, Barricade." Optimus remarked.

"Is that what you think I am going to do to you?" Barricade asked, as he went ahead and got ready to feed him by his port.

"Isn't it? Starscream crippled me and now you intend to finish the job." Optimus growled.

"I don't need Starscream's help to do anything; if I was going to kill you; I would do it the old fashioned way tearing you apart with my whirling blades." Barricade replied off handedly.

"What do you want then?" Optimus asked hating the way Barricade fed him.

Barricade smiled his fanged teeth showing, which made him look a little more evil.

"I know you don't like being fed this way just deal with it for a bit; if I try to feed you the regular way you will purge your tanks." Barricade explained, as Optimus tried to relax; but all he could think about was why was he doing this...why?

"What do you want?"Optimus asked once more trying to be firm.

And once more Barricade ignored the question...

(Barricade's POV)

I couldn't tell him what I doing or even why I was doing it, I knew he had been on a mission. So, he didn't know what happened to his base, his Autobots or the humans called NEST. Megatron didn't leave the entire planet in ruins only different cities. Soundwave had sent jamming signals out; so no one could call for help on the base or alert Optimus.

My jobs were simple enough find Optimus torture and kill him slowly, and then behead him after his offlining. I couldn't do either I couldn't hurt him or kill him; oh I know what you're thinking fierce Decepticon why would I grant mercy to Optimus Prime? Honestly? I think my answer would shock you; because it shocked me, I wanted him and not for a quick interface. I wanted his spark; I wanted him to be mine forever. Slagging corny I know but I wanted him, I always wanted him maybe not as fiercely as I did now.

He watched me with those guarded blue optics of him, he would need time I knew that and I was willing to give him that. I had an idea on getting off this planet taking Optimus with me, but until I had figured out how to get the ship passed Soundwave orbiting outside of Earth we were stuck here.

I also knew from research there were other dimensions, planets which contained Energon for our survival. I had also learned of two other Cybertronians living in hiding, because of their relationship one a Con the other an Autobot. They were two seekers Air Raid and Thrust, of all the Cons and Bots those two surprised me completely. But I guess when sparks speak, they speak with a mighty voice - speaking of which mine had rather loud vocals picking Optimus Prime of all Bots.

I glanced at Optimus as I kept feeding him, he looked away suddenly.

"Why are you feeding me?" he asked.

"Because, it wouldn't do for you to be sick from low energy, now would it?" I asked.

"What difference does it make?" Optimus snapped. "I am badly injured."

"Not for long, I will help you." I replied.

"What...What's the catch?" Optimus demanded.

"There is no catch, why does there have to be a catch?" I asked a little on the grumpy side.

Silence at first...

"Because Decepticons hate Autobots, and I am the leader and the last Prime; the bounty on my head is quite large." Optimus muttered then.

"Yes I suppose it is, but I am not interested in rewards." I simply stated, as he raised an optic ridge in shock.

"Oh and what is it that you're interested in then?" Optimus asked.

I slowly looked up into his blue optics, and then ran my hand over his chest plates over his flames.

"I want your spark, Optimus, and when you're ready I will have it." I said, as I glanced back at him his optics widened in astonishment.

"What did you just say...?" he asked me.

I laughed then.

"I want your spark, Optimus, and when you're ready I will have it." I repeated. "We'd be good for each other, but I know we have a long way to go friendships need to be formed, trust and bonds." I replied, as he gave me the strangest look.

I am not really sure what that look was, but I know one thing Optimus Prime was going to be mine!

Optimus stared at Barricade not really able to process, those words he had said to him.

"You want to form a friendship, and then have it blossom into love?" Optimus asked skeptical of it.

Silence...

"Do you think me not capable of love Optimus?" Barricade asked him.

Optimus looked away, flinching at Barricade's expression and tone.

Barricade had long since removed the funnel, which was feeding him in his port.

"Megatron told me to torture and slowly kill you, and then behead you, so he had a trophy. I chose not to do that, I want your spark; but not to destroy. I want to heal and love you, is that such a crime." Barricade remarked, not meaning for his tone to be harsh.

Optimus lowered his gaze; he had been fighting this war for too long. He had grown weary, and tended not to trust anymore. The ways of war often led once friends and comrades, or family against one another leading to trust being broken.

Optimus frowned, and Barricade was quick to pick up on that.

"What is it?"Barricade asked.

"M...my men and the humans called NEST will be concerned; I haven't sent word I am alright." Optimus replied.

At those words, Barricade recoiled alerting Optimus something was wrong.

"Barricade, if you know something please tell me, if you want my spark in the future, please do not lie to me." Optimus said.

Barricade sighed then.

"Very well, Starscream had sent word all the other Autobots were ambushed, while you were out on your mission and killed. The humans on the base as well were all offlined right along with them, there were no survivors Optimus, I'm sorry." Barricade replied, as Optimus shook his head in shock his optics dimming.

"No, this is my fault...Had I not gone on that mission I might have been able to save a few of the humans, and my men. Samuel and Mikaela, what of them are they online?"Optimus asked his optics pleading.

"No, Starscream and his trine found them first and the scout, I'm sorry Optimus." Barricade replied, as Optimus roared in emotional pain, and slammed his fist into the ground, leaving a massive crater where his fist had been.

Barricade grabbed Optimus trying to subdue the tremors, which shook the giant Autobot's body until he finally went willingly into Barricade's servos.

"M...my men they killed all my men, NEST, Samuel and Mikaela, m...my little scout was taken from me as well." Optimus whispered in despair, as he shook his head. "Is this some cruel punishment, because I couldn't stop them or find a peaceful way of stopping the war? I am punished by having everything I hold dear being taken from me..." Optimus asked as Barricade was horrified to find energon tears running down Optimus' face plates.

"You did your best..." Barricade tried to say.

"Oh really, I tried my best is that what you were going to say? Is that why the war is still going on and all the Autobots are lost? WHY AM I NOT OFFLINE TOO PRIMUS, WHY? Why are my men and the humans being made to pay, why didn't you just let Megatron and I kill each other?" Optimus roared pulling away from Barricade. "Well I will slagging save Megatron the trouble..." Optimus snarled, his one energon blade coming out as he went to stab himself in his chest.

Barricade tackled the distraught leader having him crash to the ground; making Optimus only stare at the Shock Trooper.

"Why...Why do you want a failure, why do you want to be mated to someone who can't even save his own troops, and another race's troops?" Optimus asked as Barricade forced Optimus to transform his energon blade back into his hand once more.

Barricade pulled Optimus roughly into his servos, his fingers working themselves deeply into the seams of his armor. The Autobot seemingly quieted down holding tightly onto the armor of the Shock Trooper, who could only smile sadly as Optimus tightened his hold on the hunter.

Barricade had never seen the Autobot leader like this before; he was use to seeing a confident, stoic and compassionate leader. He never saw the leader cry before; he never saw him so willing to die. He understood he was distressed over losing his men, Ladiesman217 and his femme, and even the bug; but the humans he couldn't understand his anguish over them. They were fickle who they sided with; he also doubted if they would even trust Optimus now. Barricade would stick to Optimus like glue; the last thing he wanted would be the leaders of this planet to conspire to go after Optimus. Barricade knew he would protect Optimus with his very life, of that he knew no doubt about.

Barricade put himself in the Autobot's place, just learning his Autobots were all offlined thanks to Megatron's army. The humans who he fought beside were all but destroyed, and then to add insult to injury the boy who helped in their war was also now offline. Barricade held Optimus tightly, and realized he had to get Optimus off Earth as soon as possible.

Optimus didn't care what he looked like right now, he didn't care if he looked weak. He didn't give one flying damn about anything anymore; it felt like everything he did just didn't matter anymore.

"I need to get you out of here..." Barricade said.

Optimus sighed.

"I don't give a slag where you take me; just get me far from here." Optimus replied.

"Alright, would you be too torn up, if you changed appearances?" Barricade asked.

"No..." Optimus replied.

"Okay, we are going to both change our appearances and hide our energy signatures. The first chance we get we are leaving Earth, and never looking back." Barricade said.

Optimus glanced over at Barricade, his gaze falling oddly on the shock trooper.

"What...?" Barricade asked.

"You're so dissimilar to the old Barricade, that it's uncanny." Optimus remarked.

"I can still kill if need be to protect someone I care about, so don't forget that, Prime."Barricade said as Optimus nodded.

"I like this side of you..." was all the Prime said to him.

Barricade punched Optimus in the servo.

"Don't get all squishy about it..." Barricade complained.

"I wouldn't dream of it." Optimus remarked, as Barricade helped him up.

Silence...

"You think the human governments will blame me for all of this and come after me, don't you?"Optimus asked Barricade.

"What I think doesn't matter..." Barricade remarked sourly.

"Barricade..."Optimus replied firmly.

He sighed heavily.

"Fine, I think humans quickly forget who helped them when things were bad, I believe after this they will hunt all Cybertronians including you." Barricade replied. "I am getting you off this planet, before that happens we are going to live somewhere in peace. I want to explore this Optimus; I want a chance to have what I couldn't have with the war going on. I want a sparkmate and I want it to be you." Barricade replied as Optimus nodded.

Barricade understood the Prime couldn't think of a relationship right now, he had emotions surging through his circuits.

However Barricade suddenly picked up on a transmission regarding the overseas governments helping the USA find and terminate Optimus Prime right along with the Decepticons. He listened to the transmission with a heavy spark, because it was not good at all.

(Transmission intercepted from General Morshower)

"Yes, we know he is a problem, you don't think I know that he conveniently disappears; while his men and all of NEST are slaughtered. No sir, I am good but we have allowed Sector Seven to band together to find him. Yes, I have approved your man on US soil; we want this cleaned up quickly. Yes he is a red and blue Peterbilt with flames, yes liquid nitro will shut him down we were looking to just destroy him. Yes I am aware of the technology but quite frankly I would rather just blow him to kingdom come, my men trusted him and he set everyone up."Morshower retorted candidly. "Well to be honest, the president is not interested in that any longer Optimus Prime is to be destroyed on sight as well as any hostiles in the areas mentioned."

Barricade snarled, and helped Optimus to stand. He saw how Optimus' legs threatened to buckle his joints whined slightly.

"Are you alright?"Barricade asked.

Optimus looked at him then.

"No, I'll never be alright ever again." was all he said.

Barricade made Optimus scan another semi, this one was green.

"I'm going to look like a limecycle." Optimus mumbled, as he watched Barricade scan another form for himself.

A Plymouth Duster 2009, which was green with a black stripe down the hood going all the way back. Optimus glanced at Barricade, and shook his head.

"What so we're both limecycles now, what do I look good enough to lick?" Barricade said, hoping the remark would make the Prime smile.

"You wish..." Optimus said, as he transformed painfully, and turned his energy signature off crackling a new holoform to life.

Barricade did the same on both counts, as they pulled away together.

Barricade deciding they had to head far away from this state as possible; so they could formulate a new plan. He had to be able to contact Thrust somehow, but he wondered seriously, if that was even going to happen. Thrust and Air Raid didn't want to be found, and technically after that's the way he and Optimus would be. If he still had Frenzy, he might be able to find those dimensions where those other worlds were.

They had to find where Frenzy was being kept, he would know they had to try; they just had too.

Barricade had remembered something Frenzy had stayed behind at Hoover Dam; he wanted to free Megatron from Sector Seven's grasp. What was it Ladiesman217 had been reported being seen at?

Barricade quickly took off, Optimus following close behind him. They headed to a deli, which was deserted in fact the whole street was deserted. Barricade and Optimus' holoform's went into the deli; they investigated the place looking for Frenzy's head. They heard a noise below them, and went to investigate it; they to their amazement found Leo Spitz.

"I know what this looks like but I can explain..."Leo remarked.

"Not interested..."Barricade hissed, as he took Frenzy's head.

"Wait...Who are you?"Leo asked. "Please my best friend was killed by Cons and the government is blaming the leader of the good guys." Leo said.

"What...?" Optimus whispered, as Leo realized it was Optimus' voice.

"Oh man, you do not know how happy I am to hear your voice, I had no one man Sam and Mikaela are gone man. The other Autobots are gone that big ugly Con and his flunkies' just wiped everyone out the soldiers, and the Autobots. I knew you didn't turn on everyone..." Leo said as Optimus looked sadly at Barricade.

"Is that the rest you didn't want to tell me about?" Optimus asked.

"Yes, they are hunting you down accordingly General Morshower let Sector Seven regroup. He has so many after you; he also issued a shoot to kill order on you." Barricade remarked.

Optimus made a whining sound then.

"So that's it then...?" he asked. "I am no longer good to anyone, so I am an enemy and should be hunted and destroyed?" Optimus asked, as he looked at Barricade who felt both anger and annoyance at the humans for what they were doing to the Autobot leader.

Barricade had Frenzy's head; he didn't care about anything else.

"Please can I go with you too, please?" Leo begged.

"Alright, let's go..." Barricade said, as they quickly left the deli.

"Leo ride with Optimus..." Barricade remarked.

Leo nodded; he flung his duffle bag on Optimus' seat, then climbing into the cab making himself comfortable. Optimus' holoform crackled back to life, he looked at Leo his spark pulling at him.

"I am sorry about Sam and Mikaela..." Optimus said as Leo glanced over a Prime's holoform.

"So am I, so am I..."Leo said, as Optimus followed Barricade.

They drove continuously only stopping to let Leo use rest rooms; and then grab human fuel. Barricade ran scans on Optimus, and could hear his soft sobs but never let on he did. The Autobot leader was proud and wouldn't want anyone to know he was sobbing.

Leo slept in the sleeper; Optimus looked back checking on the human. He couldn't save Sam, Mikaela or the other NEST humans; but he could protect Leo. He could and he would, he wouldn't fail Leo like he failed everyone else.

Barricade led them across several states, until they stopped in one particular state. Barricade took care of Optimus constantly; Leo would scout around the area checking things for the two Cybertronians. Leo had gotten a gun from Simmons deli that was hidden. Leo had changed from wimpy and whiny to brave in such a short span of time.

While he was checking the area Barricade was lying beside Optimus, his optics dimmed slightly.

"Thank you, Barricade..." Optimus replied.

"For what...?"Barricade grumbled.

"Caring..." prime said, while Barricade couldn't hold back any longer.

Barricade leaned in placing his claw on Optimus' chassis, his talons running over Optimus' framework. Then he leaned down his lips pressing down on Optimus' lip plates; nipping at Optimus' bottom lips pulling causing the Prime to moan slightly.

"That's it just relax..." Barricade whispered caressing Optimus' helm.

Optimus responded to Barricade, he moved closer his intakes hitching as Barricade got Optimus onto his back. Optimus' chest plates opened on their own accord, this making Barricade's chest plates react and open too. Optimus' spark reached for Barricade's spark wrapping around his searching for the warmth and contentment it's owner needed. Barricade felt everything then that Optimus had ever thought or felt; his own guilt at the war about everything. Optimus' spark cried to Barricade's spark as he felt his own spark respond to the sheer power of the Autobot below him.

"You belong to me now, Optimus..." Barricade replied not realizing what their spark bonding was doing to another little bot coming back online.

"W...what you doing...?" Frenzy stammered watching his partner spark merging with Optimus Prime.

"It's okay, Frenzy; he is my bonded." Barricade said.

"I know, I saw through the bond your sparks jump started me." he said. "I wasn't dead my body was in stasis, but I wasn't totally offline." Frenzy replied.

"Can we get a ship to go to another planet?" Barricade asked.

"No, but I can open a portal to another dimension will be safe from evil humans and Decepticons." Frenzy said.

Silence...

"If Prime stay here, he will be hunted and killed like Barricade and Frenzy will." Frenzy insisted just as Leo came running back.

"Barricade, Optimus huge black SUV's are heading this way the windshields are tinted so I am guessing its Sector Seven." Leo replied.

"Frenzy, open the portal and hurry..." Barricade ordered as he and Prime transformed into vehicle mode.

Leo cocked his gun.

"Go, take off I will hold them back, as long as I can." Leo remarked.

Optimus growled then.

"GET INTO MY CAB...NOW...!"Optimus ordered.

Leo looked shocked at the Prime's tone, but obeyed him.

Frenzy scanned the area quickly, every area on this wretched planet had cracks on he could see for opening portals to new worlds. Frenzy found one slicing it open keeping it open for 20 seconds for them to get through to the new world just as voices were heard coming closer.

Barricade glanced over at his spark mate, then over at Frenzy and the human known as Leo. But the human was gone; all that remained was a sparkling. Optimus was back to his red and blue with flames design. He was back to his cop form, he was confused and not liking that one bit. However as Barricade glanced around more, he became more and more confused, walking around them were Cybertronians. He frowned some of those Cybertronians he knew were offline, but here they were walking around in this strange dimension.

"Brother... Barricade...! Where have you been, we were so concerned for you. You disappeared and we had no idea where you went?" Megatron remarked.

"Megatron...?"Optimus replied slowly.

"Do not kill him Megatron he and I are spark mated." Barricade snarled.

"What...Why would I kill my own brother, spark wit..."

"I might have to punish him for sparking with another without my okay, but then again it might be fun having Barricade with us." a femme replied with a purr.

Optimus knew that voice; he looked around and saw his female Autobot commander...Elita-1.

"By the Allspark, Elita-1 you're alive and functional." Optimus whispered as she frowned.

"Are you well, Optimus?" she asked, as she saw the little sparkling clicking and chirping and purring.

Silence...

"Who is this little sparkling belong too?" she asked.

"I am guessing it's ours..." Barricade said.

"It had been a human, but turned into a sparkling after." Optimus replied as Megatron looked at Elita, and then back toward his brother.

"Optimus, there are no such things as humans, they are a myth." Megatron said as he gently got his brother to his feet. "I am taking you to Ratchet and Hook and let them check you over." Megatron said as Elita scooped up the sparkling too glancing at Barricade.

"Come on, Cade; if you're going to be added to our family then you and I must get acquainted too."Elita said as Barricade followed her suddenly feeling very happy Cybertron was never destroyed in this world.

Optimus and Megatron were still close in this world there was no hate, none of the garbage that caused everyone to lose so much. This was the brave new world Cybertron should have been, this was the new Cybertron they could call home;


End file.
